<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Memories by Blessedindeed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28251867">Memories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blessedindeed/pseuds/Blessedindeed'>Blessedindeed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dramione - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:02:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28251867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blessedindeed/pseuds/Blessedindeed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione wants to see the holiday lights on the water again to relive fond memories. Draco wants to make new memories.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I made this art and suddenly a drabble was born! Thank you so much for reading my fluff!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>She had wanted to see the holiday lights on the water. Said her parents had taken her to the lake as a child, and those nights were among her fondest memories.</p><p>He had insisted they go. Found a small clearing next to the water’s edge where he unpacked a small blanket to sit on and a thermos of hot cocoa for the evening.</p><p>She sighed. Content. He had done that for her.</p><p>“Thank you,” she said softly. “I might not have come by myself.”</p><p>He stole a glance at her as she took another sip and looked back to the twinkling festive lights reflecting on the water, his arms propped on his knees as they sat in the relative quiet.</p><p>“Anytime,” he finally whispered.</p><p>She continued staring at the lights, seeing memories that made her smile and bite her lip. He continued to wait, and only saw her.</p><p>She’d pulled her hair back, leaving the length of her neck exposed where the night breeze caused stray curls to dance. The moon cast a faint glow over her face. He was bewitched, and it was time. No more waiting.</p><p>“Dance with me?” He stood. Reached his hand out to her. “What? Here? Now? There’s no music... and it’s dark.” But she was getting up, her eyes on his.</p><p>“Dance with me, Hermione. Here. In the moonlight. At Christmas. Dance with me.”</p><p>Draco released the breath he’d been holding when she took his hand. He pulled her close, letting his other hand drift down to her waist and breathed, “A proper dance.”</p><p>He swallowed. And then guided her steps to the sound of water lapping at the shore and his own rapidly beating heart.</p><p>Her fingers traced a tentative path across the back of his neck and found his hair. He felt her playing with the strands, and he pulled her closer. Drawing in a breath, she stared into his eyes and followed his lead. He swore he could feel her heart beating as fast as his.</p><p>He leaned closer, their lips a mere breath apart. They had stopped dancing, but still held one another, staring and breathing and anticipating. The smell of chocolate and damp earth and pine needles invaded his senses and he saw her eyes close.</p><p>His lips found hers. It was soft; hopeful. A first kiss. He felt her grin as she pulled back slowly, and touched her forehead to his. “I like these memories, too,” she murmured as she looped her other arm around his neck and angled in for a second kiss.</p><p>He had to agree.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>